Nosotras somos sus Idols favoritas! -UtaPri-
by MikaHijirikawa
Summary: El famoso grupo de Idols Sakura Girls esta de regreso al lugar en donde obtuvo su debut de la mano de Shining, pero esta ves le toca a los chicos saber el porque las chicas cancelaron su gira mundial tan de repente para volver a estudiar lo que ya saben
1. Nosotra somos Sakura Girls

Primer capítulo: Somos Idols!

*Tokiya y Otoya*

El grupo juvenil de chicas de la empresa Saotome vuelve a casa, eso decían las noticias.

_Waaaauhh, Tokiya ven rápido mira lo que dice la tele!_ grita Ittoki en el cuarto

_Estoy ocupado lo veré al rato_

_Pero mira son esas Idols las favoritas del director_

_Eh? Las Sakura Girls? Vuelven?_

_SI si aquí a la academia, parece que serán Senpais de los alumnos_

_Increíble, pero que extraño que vuelvan tan de repente, estaban a mitad de una gira mundial_

_Ne ne…crees que podremos conocerlas?_ Ittoki mira a Tokiya con los ojos brillosos llenos de esperanza.

_Chií….NO._ Le dice Tokiya cortando los sueños del pobre joven.

_Ehhh…Tokiya malo_

*Masato y Ren*

_Ohh estupendo, unas bellas Senpais vendrán a la escuela_ Dice Ren mientras tira su dardo sin fallar al blanco.

_Te ves muy emocionado_ Le contesta Masato sin mirarlo y terminando de tomar su té.

_Jah yo? Pero si el fanático de Sakura Girls eres tú, no puede mentirme ya vi tus posters_

Masato escupe el té y empieza a toser sin control mientras va poniéndose colorado.

_No…no le digas a nadie o yo les diré de tu trauma de niño con las palomas_

_Tulle_ Luego de eso Ren se le acerca y le roba un pedazo de pan de melón que estaba comiendo. _Sabes no creo que vallamos a conocerlas igual_ Luego de eso sale de la habitación.

*Natsuki y Syo*

_Que emoción unas súper Idols vendrán a nuestra escuela_

_Que emoción? Ryuga –sensei es un súper Idols también y no muestras tanta emoción por eso_ Dice Syo conmocionado con la reacción de Natsuki ante la noticia.

_Pero Syo-chan ellas están en la misma empresa y camino musical que nosotros además de que son tan lindas_ Luego de decir eso comenzó a abrazar a Syo gritando Sakura Girls.

_Suéltame…No creo que vayas a conocerlas igual_ Luego de eso Syo sale del cuarto en dirección a al comedor.

*Cecil*

_Parece que tendré la visita de 7 hermosas princesas el día de mañana, que aventuras nos esperan?_

Al otro día:

_! ¿QUE? ¡_ dice todo Starish al unisonó.

_Como lo escucharon, ustedes además de Quartet night son la tercera banda grupal de Saotome Shining Enterteiment, necesito que vallan por ellas al aeropuerto pero irán por separado_

_Espere Director, que quiere decir que las conoceremos?_ Dice Tokiya en representante del grupo.

_Claro y no solo eso se ocuparan de algo muy importante para ella_

_ ¿A qué se refiere?_ dice Syo

_Se darán cuenta cuando las vean a todas juntas pero por ahora el destino les espera, tomen una tarjeta y vallan a buscar a la chica que les corresponde al lugar en donde tienen que estar_ Luego de decir eso Shining saca una caja en donde los chicos sacan unos sobres.

_Ábranlos afuera y no pueden decir quién les toco, Sayonaraaaa…_ Luego de eso el director sale por la ventana hacia un trampolín y cae en un auto oscuro.

*Ittoki*

_Bien veamos quien me toco_

Abre el sobre en donde sale la información de la chica que le toco:

Nombre: Ibuki Yamaguchi

Edad: 16

Signo: Libra

Le gusta: Tocar el Bajo y el Piano

Posición en la banda: Bajista

Rasgos: Pelo marrón largo rizado con un flequillo cubriendo su ojo izquierdo, sus ojos son de color rojo y viste con chaleco, jean azul y zapatilla convers.

_Bien será fácil encontrarla_ Dice Ittoki dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida del colegio.

Fin cap 1 .


	2. Conociéndonos mejor

Cap. 2: Conociéndote mejor

*Tokiya*

_Esto es una molestia podría estar practicando ahora, aaaa mejor veo y hago esto rápido_

Abrió el sobre y saco el papel, y miro con poca gana la carta de información:

Nombre: Yami Yuki

Edad: 17

Signo: Aries

Le gusta: Cantar, tocar el violín y el piano.

Posición en la banda: Violinista

Rasgos: Tiene el cabello largo ondulado de color negro sus ojos son color rojo brillante, siempre lleva 3 collares que le regaron sus familiares, en la espalda tiene un tatuaje de un dragón con el kanji escrito de Fuerza, Valor, Poder y Amor. Se viste principalmente de negro y rojo a veces de azul y también tiene una perforación en el labio inferior en la esquina izquierda.

_No será inconveniente reconocerla_ Luego de eso suspira.

*Ren*

_Veamos cual será la afortunada de recogerla_

Luego de su frase abra el sobre y mira la carta:

Nombre: Dianne Teruki

Edad: 16

Signo: Acuario

Le gusta: La guitarra y cantar

Posición en la banda: Guitarrista

Rasgos: Cabello color chocolate y ojos café, suele vestir con vestidos, de cualquier color, y en cualquier época, suele combinarlos con botas o incluso zapatillas, también usa bolsos extravagantes.

_Bien parece que es una mujer muy atractiva no será difícil que caí a mis pies_

*Masato*

_Conoces a una persona nueva no es algo tan emocionante, pero es un favor para la escuela, además es de mi banda favorita_

Luego de su deliberación toma el sobre y mira la carta:

Nombre: Mikan Kuran

Edad: 17

Signo: Capricornio

Le gusta: Cantar, componer, tocar el piano y bailar

Poción en la banda: Pianista y coreógrafa

Rasgos: Cabello plateado largo hasta la cintura, Ojos celestes y viste al estilo Sweet Lolita, siempre usa un brazalete que le dio su padre de color azul hecho a mano.

_No parece tan desagradable, pero aun así esto no me emociona, o bueno no tanto, no puedo dejar emociones expuestas_

*Syo*

_Bien vamos a esto_

Abre el sobre y lee:

Nombre: Marcy Abadeer

Edad: 15

Signo: Sagitario

Le gusta: Cantar y componer

Poción en la banda: Cantante Principal

Rasgos: De cabello negro, ojos marrones y baja de estura, se podría decir que viste de acuerdo a la moda siempre usa sombreros de diferente modelo de acuerdo a su conjunto.

_Genial parece que tenemos los mismos gustos en ropa_

*Natsuki*

_Jejeje hoy conoceré a una de la Idols más lindas_

Abre el sobre y comienza a leer en sobre en vos alta

Nombre: Kamiko Mikami

Edad: 16

Signo: Sagitario

Le gusta: Cantar y dibujar

Posición en la banda: Segunda cantante

Rasgos: Albina, de ojos rojos y cabello morrón suele vestir con faldas escocesas de diferentes colores y blusas blancas con medias bucaneras rayadas que combinen.

_Parece una persona tan linda, ya quiero conocerla_

*Cecil*

_Parece que mi próxima princesa espera_

Abre el sobre y comienza a leer mientras canta:

Nombre: Laura Celaya

Edad: 15

Signo: Piscis

Le gusta: Cantar

Poción en la banda: tercera cantante

Rasgos: De estatura media y delgada, cabello largo hasta la cintura, negro y ondulado y de ojos color cafés, suele usar ropa holgada y simple de colores vivos y siempre usa sandalias bajas que combinen.

_Espero que podamos entendernos y encontrar este problema que las separa_

Fin del cap 2


	3. Gustos y disgustos

Cap. 3:

*Otoya*

_Veamos ella debe estar en la esquina de la tienda de mascotas_ Estaba mirando para todos lados cuando la vi, sentada en un pared, tenía la mirada desviada al cielo, como si estuviera buscando algo._ Tu eres Ibuki?_

_Oh…tú debes de ser Ittoki-san_

_Jejeje dime Ittoki, no hace falta ser tan formal_ luego de eso le estiro la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

_Gracias, sabes necesito un favor que pedirte_

_He? Emm si claro, estoy a tu servicio_ le muestro una sonrisa para que pueda confiar en mí.

_Que amable, la verdad es que mi equipaje desapareció en el vuelo así que tendremos que ir al aeropuerto a buscarlo_

_Oh valla que mala suerte has tenido, iré a llamar un taxi para ir más rápido_

_Gracias, espero no encontrarme con ninguna de ellas_

_Dijiste algo?_ Creí haber escuchado algo de su parte por eso pregunte. El taxi nos estaba esperando, yo le abrí la puerta.

_No, nada subamos al taxi_

El resto del camino ablanos de nosotros, de cómo había nacido su pasión por la música, resulta que su padre había desaparecido igual que el mío, pero al cabo de unos años le informaron que había muerto en un accidente automovilístico. Llegamos al aeropuerto y tardamos un buen rato hasta que por fin nos dieron su equipaje cuando nos encontramos con…

*Tokiya*

_Hace media hora que estoy esperando en el lugar_ Por dios ella tampoco es muy difícil de reconocer.

_Oye linda te gustaría salir a pasear con nosotros?_

_Lárgate de aquí tarado, soy muy famosa para salir con algo como tu_ Esa voz me dijo de que era la de la persona que estaba buscando, pero era completamente diferente a lo que esperaba, era más bonita e inteligente de lo que se veía.

_Oh vamos, tu estilo no dice que salgas con el delegado de la clase, porqué no vienes a pasártela bien_ Ese chico seguía insistiendo en que ella valla con él, estaba a punto de interrumpir cuando ella le contesto.

_Mira retrasado mental, no te incumbe con quien salgo y si no quiero salir contigo es porque en especial no eres el delegado principal que quiero ¿entiendes?_ No pude contener la risa de mi interior al escuchar esas palabras que contrarrestaban por completo con su imagen.

_Jajajajaja Tu debes de ser Yami-san, yo soy…_

_Ichinose Tokiya también conocido como el famoso Idol Hayato_

_Prefiero Ichinose Tokiya es el verdadero_ Hizo una leve sonrisa y estiro su mano para saludarme

_Yami Yuki, puedes llamarme Yuki-san o Yami-chan, por cierto llegas tarde hace media hora que espero_

_No, hace media hora que yo espero, estuve ahí parado _señalo un árbol cerca del café en el que debíamos vernos.

_Pues la invitación decía café no árbol_ Suspiro_ Ahhh no importa debo pedirte un favor_

_No vine a hacer favores, mi deber es llevarte a la escuela sana y salva y nada mas_

_Pues no vas a llevarme sin mi equipaje_

Es verdad, no me había percatado de que su equipaje no estaba, parecía enojada pero yo lo estaba más.

_Vas a ayudarme o no? De todas maneras me ayudes o no iré por mi equipaje igual así que iré a pedir un taxi es tu opción acompañarme o no_

_Si te dejara no sabrías como ir a la escuela después, la verdad es que en este momento podría estar haciendo un montón de cosas mas útiles pero estoy aquí contigo, así que debe ser por algo, te acompañare_ Subí al taxi y en todo el camino no dirigimos ni mirada, llegamos e hicimos el papeleo, estábamos a punto de irnos cuando nos encontramos con…

Fin cap. 3


	4. Amor y llanto

Cap. 4.

*Ren*

_Tomare mi auto para llegar más rápido, la bella dama debe estar esperándome_

Tome mi auto en dirección a encontrarme con ella, que estaría esperándome en la esquina de una avenida en donde se encuentra un muy importante restaurante para parejas. Baje del auto y vi a un montón de chicos gritando.

_ ¿Que está pasando aquí?_

_Oh esa vos…debe de ser_

Escuche la vos dulce de una chica entre todos esos chicos, salió de entre medio como si nada, ellos la dejaban pasar, su vestido rosa con su bufanda se agitaban al viento como en una película.

_Ah, tú debes ser Dianne-san_

_Si, debe ser un placer conocerme lo se_ extiende su mano para que la bese. Claro que le correspondo el saludo.

_Soy Jinguji Ren, si está de acuerdo la llevare a la escuela en auto_

_Lo lamento Jinguji-san pero tendrá que parar en el aeropuerto porque mi equipaje se ah perdido_ Larga un gran suspiro y se da vuelta con gracia a mirar a los chicos_ Nos vemos queridos de seguro fue un placer conocerme_ Luego de eso sube al auto y mientras cierra la puerta lo saluda con la mano.

_Guaw, y pensé yo que era engreído_

_Jinguji-san por favor apúrese, no quiero tardar mucho a ver si la prensa decide seguirme_ Me dice mientras baja la ventanilla.

_Si la prensa nos sigue podría decir que es mi hermosa novia y disimular un poco no lo cree?_

_Usted cree que la prense creerá algo tan absurdo soy una súper Idol, no puedo salir con cualquiera, pero tu querido heredero no estás tan mal, tendría que pensármelo_

Quede boca abierto, decidí subir al auto y le dije al conductor que vallamos al aeropuerto primero, estuvimos discutiendo sobre popularidad todo el camino, en el aeropuerto ella no sabía qué hacer literalmente.

_Linda yo me haré cargo_ le dije confiado mientras me dirigía a un guardia de seguridad.

_Muchas gracias, pero la verdad que eso es lo que esperaba_ Cuando me dijo eso se fue y se sentó en un café observándome, mientras ella comía pastel yo me encargaba del papeleo de sus equipaje. Ya lo había terminado todo estábamos por irnos cuando nos encontramos con…

*Masato*

_Muy bien tomare la limusina para llegar a tiempo por si necesita algo, no puedo creer que vaya a conocer a una senpai_ debo de recordar no dejar que mis emociones se descontrolen.

Fui hasta esa plaza en donde había una chica columpiándose junto con niños, supe que era ella cuando la escuche cantar además de su ropa de lolita.

_Tú debes ser Mikan-san_

_Oh tu eres Masato-san, es un placer conocerte_ ella se bajo del columpio y me estiro la mano, estaba a punto de estrecharla cuando siento un cálido abrazo.

_Aaaa es genial que hallas llegado estaba tan preocupada y asustada_

_Pe-pero porque, no corría ningún peligro en esta plaza_

_Es que yo nunca salgo sola, solo con mis…_ No continuo de hablar que se separo de mi y miro hacia el piso, ah mis emociones casi explotan cuando sentí su abrazo.

_Hubo algún problema?_ Volví a mi compostura normal.

_Si, mi equipaje desapareció y no sabía qué hacer, hay que volver al aeropuerto_

_Oh pues eso no es un problema, yo te llevo y te ayudare_

_Ah muchas gracias, eres tan amable, que suerte que me hallas tocado tu_

De la nada se larga a llorar y cae en mis brazo no sabía qué hacer exactamente, de admitir que estoy muy sonrojado, oh dios tengo calor, debo separarme de ella pero no puedo dejar que llore sola._ No debes llorar, tienes una cara muy bella para hacerlo_

_Oh si lo siento es que estuve tanto tiempo debajo del sol, me vuelvo débil, suelo estar dentro mucho tiempo, tocando el piano o haciendo las coreografías que casi no salgo, lo lamento_ Estaba sonrojada casi tanto como yo, pero decidí decirle que subamos al auto para que se sintiera mejor. Llegamos al aeropuerto, yo me hice cargo de todo y la deje sentada en un café/manga, cuando terminamos de hacer todo y recuperamos el equipaje nos encontramos con…


End file.
